


BendyRonpa - Inky Despair

by wurm_spiral



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wurm_spiral/pseuds/wurm_spiral
Summary: Henry Stein wakes up in Inky Peak Academy, with no way of getting out. He has to live with 16 other "students" in this school, and has to try to find a way out. But a little stuffed, robotic demon has other plans...
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolouge- Welcome To Inky Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry approaches the new high school that he hopes his new life with new friends will start. Oh, how wrong he was...

"I'm here." I thought to myself. "Inky Peak Academy. The school for gifted students. But... why would they want me? I have no talent! Hell, I heard they had the ultimate pyrotechnist here! That man held the best firework shows in the city! Or the ultimate voice actress? She voiced multiple characters loved by many! " Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Henry Stein. I don't really have a talent, I just got a letter saying that my admission was a success. I never tried to enroll into this school. "Why me? I guess we'll see..." As I took the first step into the academy, everything went black.

Cold, dark, silence.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, still a bit woozy. I looked around my surroundings, it looked like... a classroom? There were security cameras everywhere. I tried to open a window, but it wouldn't budge. But there was something I noticed. On the outside, the school looked pristine and well taken care of, but on the inside, the room looked like... it was abandoned. Weeds were growing out of every little crack I saw. The walls had paint peeling off them, and the floor tiles were dirty and cracked. I tried to turn on the lights, they worked, but they ceiling lights were cracked. All the desks were in their proper spots, expect for a few, which were turned over or in the back of the classroom. I wanted a answer. Why am I here? Is my life in danger? Am I the only one here? 

I saw a sliding door, I was pretty sure that this is the way out. I opened the door, and saw that... 

The hallway was in better condition than that room. Hell, the rest of the building seemed to be in better condition. _"But why just that room?"_ , I thought to myself. I saw a map of the school in the main hall, and as it turns out, there is a 2nd and 3rd floor to this godforsaken school, but I can't find a way to get up there, at least, not at the moment. As I was wandering around, I heard commotion in another room. _"Other people. I'm not alone."_ I followed the sounds, and it seemed to come from the gym. I opened the door to the gym and saw...

Sixteen other students. They all seemed just as confused as I was. They were just staring at me. Silently. I tried introducing myself.

"H-Hello? My name is Henry Stein. Were you all brought here as well."

"No kidding, dude.", a inky creature said in response.

 **MAXY - ULTIMATE MECHANIC**

"Maxy, calm down. We'll be fine.", a woman with curly brown hair said.

**LACIE BENTON - ULTIMATE INVENTOR**

"H-hey Henry... Di-did you wake up in a destroyed classroom?", a timid sounding wolf asked me.

**BORIS THE WOLF - ULTIMATE CAREGIVER**

"Yep, Everyone here woke up the same way. Waking up in that classroom.", a literal angel said in response.

**ALICE ANGEL - ULTIMATE EXORCIST**

"Has anyone found a way out yet?" A little spider asked everyone.

**EDGAR STRIKER - ULTIMATE PYROTECHNIST**

_Huh. I thought he'd be taller..._

"Edgar, if we found a way out, we would have been out of this hell hole by now." , a man in a brown vest and hat told him.

**CHARLEY PIPER - ULTIMATE BUTCHER**

"Hey Charley! Language!", a kind looking sailor told him.

 **BARLEY FISHER - ULTIMATE** **FISHERMAN**

"Can you guys please just calm down?! We can and will find a way out of here!", a toon with long ears said. 

**BIRCH SAWYER - ULTIMATE GANG LEADER**

There was a inky man just sitting silently in the corner, not talking or interacting with anyone. I went up to him. He still ignored me. But I did hear him chuckle a bit.

_Weirdo..._

**SAMMY LAWRENCE - ULTIMATE VIOLINIST**

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a young woman with brunette hair, smiling softly at me. 

**ALLISON PENDLE - ULTIMATE VOICE ACTRESS**

"Hey Henry!" 

"Oh! Uh... Hi Allison..."

"Henry, I recommend you avoid that girl over there." 

She points at a woman on the other side of the room, with short, ginger hair and a blue skirt. 

"I think she's insane. She keeps staring at me and giving me mean looks."

**SUSIE CAMPBELL - ULTIMATE WAITRESS**

"She doesn't **look** insane to me."

"But I bet you she is."

She then walked away.

Then, I saw this man with a literal projector for a head! I guess he noticed me staring in awe.

"What are you looking at punk?"

**NORMAN POLK - ULTIMATE PROJECTIONIST**

"S...Sorry!" I walked away.

Then I saw another inky creature, with only one arm, and singing to himself. 

**CRISTAL - ULTIMATE SINGER**

His singing was so beautiful, so I didn't want to bother him.

Well, there was another toon sitting on one of the bleachers in the room so I went and sat next to her. She was so absorbed in her drawing she didn't even notice me.

**HATTERSON - ULTIMATE MANGA ARTIST**

"Hey, can everyone PLEASE shut up?!" a man angrily screamed.

_Jesus. This man is tense._

**JOEY DREW - ULTIMATE CARTOONIST**

I got up and noticed one more person, a young girl with a inky arm. Her clothing was kind of stained, I guess it was from her arm.

**CONSTANCE - ULTIMATE ???**

So that was everyone here. But no one knows why we were brought here. We were in that gym for what feels like forever. Well, until Boris spoke up. "I..I heard there is supposed to be some kind of presentation soon... I found a letter on my desk saying it would start at 8:30... What time is it c-currently?" 

"Its... 8:29. The "presentation" should start in a minute..." Norman told Boris. 

There seemed to be a stage on the back of the gym, and there was a stand with a microphone on it.

All of a sudden, there was a loud voice over the intercom.

" **HELLO, HELLO , ONE TWO, ONE TWO, TESTING, TESTING."**

The voice had a kind of southern accent to it, and it was childish, and annoying.

" **HELLO STUDENTS! WELCOME TO THE INKY ACADEMY OF DESPAIR!"**

_"D-Despair?!"_

Then out of nowhere, lights shone on the podium, and a little half black and half white demon popped up on the podium.

" **Hello everyone! Now, I know what you must be thinking. You don't know why you're here, and if haven't realized yet, all of your electronics have been taken away! No calling for help!"**

_Wait what?!_

I felt my pockets for my phone. I couldn't feel it.

_So the little demon really did take them._

The demon jumped down from the podium onto the gym floor.

**"So, all of you are probably wondering who I am. And before you ask, no, I am not some sort of high tech stuffed animal. I am the principal of this wonderful school,**

**BENDIKUMA!**

_Bendikuma?!_

Before I could ask him what he wanted, Birch interrupted me.

 _"_ Alright you overgrown stuffed animal, what do you want with us?!" 

**"I just told you, I'm not a stuffed animal! I'm Bendikuma! A very sophisticated piece of technology! Anyways, you all really want to know how to get out of here. Yes, I heard your little convo over there, and the answer is... YOU CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE!!!! You're stuck here for the rest of your lives!**

**"** W-Wait! For the rest of our lives?!"

"LISTEN MCSTUFFINS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO, BUT WHATEVER IT IS, IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN! LET US OUT AND WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOUR FACE OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"

_Wow, Birch is REALLY angry._

**"Wow, OK Ms. Anger Issues, did you not just hear me? You can't leave! But wait.... there is a loophole! If you want to leave... you have to... KILL A FELLOW CLASSMATE! It's just that simple!**

_What?! To get out of here, we have to...._

"M-Murder?! The o-only way out is... murder?", Boris said with scared tone in his voice.

 **"Wow! The wolf who cried boy is correct! Yep fuzzie, the way out is murder! Kill a classmate, don't get caught, then you graduate! Like I said, just that simple! Now, we must go over the rules. Everyone go to the side table and pick up your monopad!"** ****

I followed everyone and picked up my "monopad", and it had everything about me, my height, weight, blood type, likes and dislikes, and talent. Of course, the "talent" bar was empty...

**"Everyone, please swipe right on your monopad. These are the rules."**

He cleared his throat.

**"Rule number one: Curfew is 10pm to 7am. Every student must stay in their rooms at that time.**

**Rule number two: A girl shall not be in the same room as a boy, and vise versa.**

**Rule number three: A student shall not lend their monopad to another student.**

**Rule number four: Showers will be cut off during curfew.**

**Rule number five: Violence against the principal is strictly prohibited.**

**Rule number six: At this time, leaving campus is unacceptable.**

**Rule number seven: No breaking into locked rooms.** ****

**Are we all clear on the rules?"**

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted.

**"Good! Now run along now! You still got... 11 hours before curfew!"**

Bendikuma hopped behind the podium and disappered.

"So... What now?" Lacie asked the group.

"I don't know. But lets just listen to the demon for now. We don't know what hes capable of doing..." Constance replied. 

" _I know what he's capable of..._ ", Someone whispered. It was Sammy. 

"Sam, we don't have time for your cryptic whispering. We need to find a way out. And fast." Norman said.

_Will we ever find a way out?_

_**END OF PROLOGUE**_


	2. Chapter 1- The Wolf That Cried Sheep - Part 1: Planning and Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry tries to get settled with the new environment and new people he met. But Bendikuma has different plans...

Shortly after we left the gym, we all roamed the school to find something, anything to find a way out. After that, we met at the cafeteria. We tried to come up with a plan. 

Birch spoke up. " I tried knocking down the front door, and it wouldn't even budge! I think it's welded shut or something."

"Wow, your pea brain is actually useful for something!", Sammy chimed in, chuckling a little bit.

Birch gave him a death glare, and he stopped, still smirking. 

_That seemed to shut him up._

"Ok, now Sam has shut up, we have to come up with a game plan.", Norman said. 

"Charley, have you and Barley found anything?"

"Well, We found out that this school has a second and third floor, but they were locked off."

"There's also a kitchen! There's enough food to feed an army in there. Bendikuma told me it gets restocked every night!", Edgar said.

"Wait. Bendikuma told you?, Cristal responded, sounding kind of worried. 

"Yeah! He just walked in and told me."

_Well, now we know that he can walk around the school._

Norman spoke again, "Hmm... Well, Joey, could you find anything?"

"Does it look like I found anything, Movie-boy? Of course I didn't."

"Ok, you didn't have to be that rude... so Lacie, have you found anything?"

"Well, no, I haven't. But I did check out the dorms, and they seem like your everyday collage dorm. Nothing really out of the ordinary, that I could see."

"Ok... did anyone else find anything?" 

No one else responded. 

"So... We meet again tomorrow morning? It's getting late."

Everyone agreed, and we went to the dorms. 

Lacie was right. The dorms did look like an average collage dorm.

I was tired after everything we've been through. I just want to sleep. 

I take my shoes off, get in the bed, lay my head on the pillow, and fell asleep.

I was awoken by a loud bell toll, and a voice played over the intercom.

**"RISE AND SHINE STUDENTS! TODAY IS A NEW DAY! CHOP, CHOP EVERYONE!!!**

The intercom then switched off. 

_I forgot how annoying Bendikuma's voice was._

The same thing that happened yesterday happened today. Everyone met in the cafeteria, talked for a bit, roamed the school, come back, talk some more, and we all went to bed. 

Then the next day came. It was a bit different though. 

Everyone was there before I was. Boris was sobbing, and Constance and Susie were trying to comfort him. 

"B...B-But wh-what if no one wi-will come to help us? We'll be stu..stuck here forever!"

"Boris, darling, it's ok honey. Calm down. We'll be fine. Someone will surely notice we're missing, and they'll try to find us!" Susie told him. 

**NYEH NYEH NYEH!**

Everyone gasped.

Bendikuma suddenly appeared at the end of the table.

**"Well missy, it really seems like you believe that someone's gonna come and save you all. Well no ones going to come. The police suck, after all."**

_Well, he's not wrong._

"What about our friends and family? We don't have a reason to kill! They'll notice we're gone!"

**"Hmm... Henry, you're right! I never gave you a motive! I never gave you all a reason to kill! But fortunately, I have a solution! Everyone, follow me!"**

We didn't know what would happen if we didn't follow him, so we did as he said. And he led us to the... computer lab?

All the lights except for one were off. Something on one of the tables caught my eye. A CD with the words "Henry Stein's Motive Video" written on it in sharpie. I popped in the disc into the computer in front of me, put on the provided headphones and turned it on.

It was a video of my mother on the couch of my old house. And my dog, Apollo, was laying next to her. I smiled a bit, because I got to see them. 

_"Hey honey! I know you were accepted to this amazing school, and me and Apollo are very proud of you! We both are really excited to see you again when you graduate! I love you sweetie!_

Apollo yipped happily.

I was hopeful. They knew where I was. They will for sure know what to do. 

_The video reduced to static. I froze._

_The video came back and the couch and house was destroyed, and they were gone._

_No.... No... No, Bendikuma isn't THIS messed up... he.... wouldn't..._

_I have to get out of here. Now._

I ripped the headphones off of my head. I looked around the room. Everyone else was staring in disbelief at their computers. I could only imagine what they were seeing.

**"How's that for a motive? That's right, other people are in danger because of you! Now, if there only was a way out of here..."**

"Y-You monster!", I managed to choke out. 

Boris then screamed. "No.... No... Y-You can't.. you can't do this! They...." He ran out of the room. 

"BORIS!" 

I found him curled up in the hall, bawling his eyes out. 

"I...I.. I put them in danger! I have to get out of here! I have to make sure they're okay!" 

"Boris, calm down!"

"No....No you don't understand! I have to get out of here NOW!" 

I grabbed his shoulders.

"Boris... Boris, we are a team! You have to calm down! We can do this together! We can and will find a way out together. You can't do this to us now. I understand your worries. I have others I put in danger as well. But calm down, and listen to me. We can do it. Understood?"

He steadily nodded his head. 

He then fell into my arms and started sobbing. I really think I got to him. 

I look over at the other side of the hall, and everyone else is there. They must have heard the commotion after they finished their videos. 

"So... We're all in this together?"

They all looked at each other, and then nodded. 

"Yes.", Sammy whispered. 

If we're going to be trapped in this school for a long time, we need to be able to trust each other. I guess Boris and I already got that down. 

_**END OF CHAPTER 1: PART 1** _


	3. Update. Please Read.

hi everyone! its wurm, the creator of bendyronpa! sadly, i do not like the current path i have set for this story, so it is getting a rewrite. and there are events i wont be able to describe in fic form. so bendyronpa will be moved to instagram, as more of a visual novel. i will edit this whenever the account is made.   
TL;DR: bendyronpa isnt cancelled. it's being rewritten and moved to another platform.   
love y'all!  
-wurm

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, some of these characters are other people's BATIM OC's. For more information on this AU, check out my twitter, @wurmspiral !  
> Thank you!  
> (This fic has nothing to do with BATIM or Danganronpa)


End file.
